This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Basic investigation related to the clinical application of Lower Body Positive Pressure (LBPP) and Treadmill Exercise. We hypothesize that metabolic cost will be decreased with reduced body weight exercise in comparison to exercise at atmospheric pressure. We plan to try to quantify energy expenditure while performing in the LBPP treadmill exercise at different percentages body weight.